


Destiel Surprise

by Jo_and_jayjay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo_and_jayjay/pseuds/Jo_and_jayjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With monsters popping up seemingly everywhere, Sam is on the other side of the country in a vamps nest in New Jersey. Meanwhile Dean and Cas have a run in with some protesters in Texas and when one thing leads to another a spark between the two, may turn into a flame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my lovely readers! I so love writing these for everyone and hope to continue doing so, so if you have any AU's you want me to try and bring to life, comment them below! This is actually in AU idea I got from a tumblr post so read on!

     It had been 2 months since Sam and Dean had to split up to kill every son of a bitch popping up all over the country. Of course Cas wanted to go with Dean because they had a more "profound bond" as he had put it. In that 2 months however, Dean had smoked more monsters and demons than he would've in a whole year without the angel. 

     It was just another day for two, driving the impala to an apparent werewolf sighting just 90 miles South of Dallas. The grabbed some burgers and both chowed down on the savory food.

   "2nd best burger in Texas" Dean said, his mouth full and eyes closed trying to savor every last bite. Cas nodded in agreement. Though he would never say so aloud, Cas loved the way Dean looked when he ate something good, or drove his baby. He loved the excitement and joy in his eyes he only got to see on certain occasions like these.

   After there oh-so-delicious burgers, the boys set off with only 40 miles left to go, they stopped when they say a pack of anti-gay protesters standing at what seemed to be the town hall. Of course they held up the cliche signs of "God hates gays." and "Fags are sinners!". It was Texas, Dean had expected it so he just sighed, not really caring, it wasn't his problem. But Cas was furious. 

   "God does not hate gays! I watched him create them! It's not there choice and he obviously wanted them that way if he made them gay!" said Cas, almost to the point of yelling. Dean looked over at the angel shocked by his sudden anger.

   " Cas, buddy, it's not a huge deal. They are everywhere, there is nothing we can do."

   But Cas was fuming as he ordered Dean to pull over.  As shocked as Dean was, he complied, pulling the impala to a halt at the curb. Cas quickly got out of the car, slamming the the door behind him. Dean followed closely behind making sure he wouldn't screw something up with his angel mojo. He had never seen Cas so mad over something like this. Confused? yeah. Irritated? maybe. but right now, Dean could almost see the steam coming out of his ears. Cas walked right up to the protesters, yelling that god had made them the way they were and they couldn't change that. Of course he was right, but the protesters just laughed, one saying faggots were just myths created by the government. Cas was shaking and his face was about the color of a beet. Why he was so upset, Dean didn't understand. He watched as the angel turned around and started walking the few feet towards him. What the hell is going on? And before Dean had time to react Cas pulled his face to Deans and kissed him. Hard. Dean stared at him eyes wide with surprise, btu after a few seconds he  closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. After all, it was only for show, right? About 30 wonderful seconds later the angel backed away and looked at the horrified stares of the protesters. He shot a look of daggers through them all but they all stood there speechless. Cas then proceeded to flip them the bird then walk back to the impala, Dean chasing behind him. As they sat back into their seats, Cas with his arms crossed looking satisfied and Dean looking astonished as to what just happened, he spoke up finally.

  "What the hell just happened..?" Not even attempting to hide the surprise in his voice.

  "We happened. Now let's go check in to the motel, we are 20 minutes late already."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean stammered into the room still confused as to what just happened, though the angel looked satisfied.

    ''Cas, would you like to explain to me what the hell that was?''

    " I showed them how ridiculous they were being, and you didn't exactly seem to hate it Dean."

Dean felt the heat rising into his cheeks and quickly turned around. 

    " Whatever Cas, I am going to shower."

    "Wait! De-" He shut the door before another word could be said. As he got in the shower he sighed. I mean, Cas was his friend and he loved women. Sure he had felt more for the dorky baby in a trench coat than he did for almost anyone else but that didn't mean anything. Right? His train of thought was suddenly cut short when he heard the door creak open.

   "Dean...?"  Dean poked his head out from behind the shower curtain to see Cas standing there in a pair of loose fitted pajama pants just barely holding onto his hips. Dean gulped. Heat spreading through out his body in quite a few different places. " I just wanted to apologize for earlier, I was upset and acted rashly. I also was wondering if you had a t shirt I could borrow?'' Dean enjoyed the view a bit longer before confirming that he did and wrapping a towel around his waist. As he walked out into the crisp cool air of the room he swiftly picked up his bag and set it on the bed. He ruffled through the bag for a minute, one hand holding the towel surely in place and the other digging through a shit load of stuff in his bag. Soon he gave up holding the towel, tying it tighter then continuing to dig. Eventually he found an old ACDC shirt. He turned back around to Cas sitting on his bed watching some cheesy 90's rom com. Cas stood and looked him the eyes. Dean felt his heart just melt every time he saw Cas' stunning sky blue eyes. Before he had the chance to over think the situation, Dean gently put his  hand around the angel's neck and pulled his face towards his own. It started off as soft little pecks and quickly they became more passionate. More connected and drawn out than each before. After what felt like forever slowly pulled away. As he looked down at Cas, he could see his hardness though his pajamas. Dean laughed and Cas blushed?

  " What's so funny? Did I do something wrong?" Dean walked over to him and gently took off the pants leaving Cas in only his boxers. " Dean.." Cas breathed. Hearing him say his name like that was driving wild. "Are you sure?" Cas asked. The kiss that followed was his confirmation. He unwrapped Dean's towel from around his waist and pushed him on to the bed. He kissed Dean harder this time, his tongue greeting Deans. He slowly back away and kissed his neck then his chest, the he amde his way down to his hips making Dean grunt slightly and thrust his hips forward. He began lick his slit and soon his head was bobbing up and down, Dean moaning with pleasure. Then he began softly biting at Dean's hips, enjoying every little sound he made in the process. then he moved up his body slowly, leaving hickeys and bite marks in places some would believe impossible to even reach.

Then, to Dean's surprise Cas got up, walked over to his bag, and got out a bottle of lube. Dean looked at him curious as to why he had that on hand. As if reading his mind, he replied " I have been waiting for this a long time." His voice sounding so strong and husky just made Dean want him more. Soon he was practically begging Cas and of course, he complied.He gently thrusted into his hunter, earning a loud moan. Soon he was moving faster and harder, biting Dean's lip to keep him from waking the neighbors with his moans. Cas stammered to tell Dean what was happening but it was coming to soon, and by then he had already came inside him. Earning a loud cry and similar response from Dean. 

Sweaty and trying to catch their breath, they laid down next to each other, Cas snuggling his face into Dean's neck and Dean's arms wrapped around the angel, they soon both fell asleep.

The next morning they awoke in each others arms and Cas smiled at the still sleeping Dean with his messy hair and drool down the side of his cheek. Soon Dean awoke and kissed his angel's forehead snuggling even closer than before. "Stay with me?" he asked the angel. Cas kissed him softly before replying.

"Always."

 


End file.
